


First and Last Times

by IsilzhaBLZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bucket List, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 131: Rumbling, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom, The Rumbling (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilzhaBLZ/pseuds/IsilzhaBLZ
Summary: My head canon for what happened with Armin and Annie between Chapter 131 and Chapter 132.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 35





	First and Last Times

After a minute of staring at the two of them, the seagull leisurely spread its wings and flew away, crying balefully out over the water.

As the bird faded from view, Annie spoke again.

"I doubt you'll be able to talk Eren out of this. But... I can understand why you have to try."

Armin's gaze drifted from the bird and back toward the deck of the ship, and he clenched his fist.

"I'll do my best to persuade him. But...if he won't listen...if he refuses to stop...I will kill him."

Annie looked at him in shock, her eyes wide.

"Really?"

Armin nodded grimly. "If that's what it takes to stop the rumbling, then so be it. I do hope it won't come to that, but…"

He trailed off.

Annie glanced at the front of the ship. "Does Mikasa know?"

Armin shook his head. "No. I think she's holding out hope...and I don't think she's ready to…"

His voice faded into another uncomfortable silence.

Annie shrugged halfheartedly. "Well, considering this could be one of our last conversations, maybe we should talk about something lighter."

Armin stiffened slightly. "Now that you mention it, there's something I kind of wanted to ask you."

"Oh?"

Armin wrapped his arms around his knees, and a faint red hue appeared on his cheeks.

"I mean, I hope we can reach Eren in time, and stop him, but we might fail, and there's a good chance some or all of us will die. Which means that right now is the last chance we'll ever get to do certain things. And…"

He fell silent, looking flustered.

"And?" Annie prompted him.

The reddish hue on his cheeks intensified into a fiery blush, and he blurted out a question before he lost his nerve.

"Are you a virgin?"

Annie's eyes widened, and an involuntary blush appeared on her cheeks as well.

"Are you asking if you can have sex with me?"

Armin averted his gaze, saying nothing as he tried to get his blush under control.

Despite her embarrassment a soft smile appeared on her face as she regarded Armin.

This was one of many ways where he was clearly different from Hitch. Hitch had readily volunteered information about her love and sex life, though admittedly this was partially because Hitch didn't realize that Annie could actually hear her. Armin, on the other hand, had never said anything about romance in his life, most likely because he hadn't had any due to circumstance.

It was one of the many things the two of them had in common. On the one hand, both of them held the power of the Titans, and the immense responsibility that came with that. On the other hand, they were still not much older than children, still clueless about many aspects of life.

And maybe it would be nice to have fun as clueless children one last time before the harsh weight of reality settled in for good.

"Sure."

Armin looked at her in shock. "R-really?"

Annie slowly stood up. "Like you said, this might be the last chance we get. So…"

She held out her hand, and he accepted it, allowing her to pull him to his feet. They continued to hold hands as they made their way to one of the bedrooms on the ship, a furious blush still on both of their faces.

As they entered the room, they smiled at each other shyly before Armin let go of her hand and slowly shut the door behind them.

* * *

Author's Note: So like I said, this is my head canon for what happened between Annie and Armin during the gap between chapter 131 and chapter 132. I thought for sure someone would write a story like this, but so far I haven't seen anything, so I figured fine, I'll do it myself. If anyone has written a similar story like this that I missed, be sure to let me know, I'd be interested to see other people's take on it.

Personally I think this is practically canon. I don't see why Mikasa would pick up on Annie and Armin's new attachment or why Annie would be so flustered about it unless something actually happened between them, and given the tight time frame they're on the only thing that could have happened would be them sleeping together. And given that the world is literally ending I think that's a reasonable enough thing to do, as if everyone is about to die lots of inhibitions go out the window.

Anyways, let me know what you thought.


End file.
